


Len Meets the Girls

by flabbergabst



Series: The Captain Canary Collection [82]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: BURIED YET?, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 21:14:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9460670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flabbergabst/pseuds/flabbergabst
Summary: Sara decided that it’s finally time to prove to Laurel, Thea, and Felicity that her boyfriend isn’t made-up.





	

"I can't believe you have a boyfriend and you didn't tell us!", Laurel said as Sara placed the round of drinks on their table.

She's back in Star City for a while and decided that it's about time for Leonard to meet the women of Team Arrow. But he isn't here yet.

"Well, that's why he's coming to meet you," Sara replied, taking a bottle of beer for herself.

"Is he really coming?", Thea rolled her eyes in impatience.

Felicity looked at Sara with one eyebrow raised. "I'm starting to think this boyfriend of yours is a figment of your imagination."

The girls all laughed at Felicity's remark.

Sara sighed. "He's not an imagination, excuse me. He's on his way."

 

A few minutes later and half a bucket of beer after, a tall man in black jacket placed his arms around Sara's shoulders and gave a kiss on top of her head.

The girls turned their head towards him and saw him looking intently at Sara. "Sorry I'm late. Stein wanted us to help him surprise Clarissa."

"It's okay," Sara smiled and reached out to kiss Leonard.

Felicity, Laurel, and Thea are all astounded by what they saw.

 

Captain Cold was kissing Sara.

 

"What's going on?", Thea said, being the first one to snap out of them.

Felicity followed, saying, "Captain Cold. Sara, that's Captain Cold. Oh my god. You are kissing Captain Cold. He's not using his Cold Gun. Oh my god. The world is ending."

The couple grinned.

 "Would you like to introduce me to your friends and your sister?" Leonard told Sara.

"Oh, yeah. That's why we're here. Len, this is my sister Laurel. And with her are Felicity and Thea," Sara said as she pointed to each one of them.

The only reaction they got was Thea waving at Leonard, looking amused.

Leonard nodded in recognition.

"Girls, this is Leonard. He's my boyfriend. Not imaginary."

Silence.

"Please say something?", Sara added.

 

As expected, the next sentence came from Laurel. "Seriously, Sara? A villain?"

"Anti-hero," Leonard whispered.

The elder Lance continued. "What would dad say?!"

Before Laurel could say anything else, Sara interrupted her. "Dad already knows. We went there two days ago and he gave his approval. He just wants me to be happy. And, he has no choice. As if he can stop me.”

"Is he making you happy?", Felicity asked. "Because the last time I saw him, he was pointing his Cold Gun at Barry."

"Barry and I are friends now, fyi," Leonard muttered.

"Shut up, Len. And to answer your question," Sara said, turning to Felicity, "yes, he loves me and he makes me happy."

"Come on guys, give him a chance. He's handsome," Thea said, giving Len a thumbs up.

"That, he is," Sara agreed.

 

Once the girls got over the shock, they noticed how sweet the two are. The usually reserved Sara and the cold, calculating Snart melt around each other.

Regardless of who they are, it's undeniable that there's love between them.

"I'll get the next round," Leonard said as he stood up to go to the bar and order drinks.

While Leonard walked away, Laurel held Sara's hand. "I'm gonna be okay with this. As long as he loves you, okay?"

"Okay," Sara answered. "Thanks sis."

She then placed a kiss on her sister's cheeks.

 

Yep. They're gonna be okay.


End file.
